The Armegeddon Army
Before the Beginning The Armegeddon Army was founded some time in August ''09 by Paranormal Scorpio who started Second Life on N/A. TIME, DATES AND LENGTH OF PERIODS ARE ESTIMATED AND ARE NOT ACCURATE After quickly learning how to build and how to play second life he became friends with Grayson Chayoo, who together started a small building company called Builders For HireBFH and had obtained 4 parcels of land, one in rainier, two in nailsworth and one in Bay City-Orleans. Due to a mistake that Grayson made, BFH's largest parcel in Bay City-Orleans and our smaller Nailsworth parcel were stolen from the group and numerous members were ejected by Aerogino Shelman. Consequently, Grayson did not deed the rainier and the second nailsworth parcel to BFH but even with that good news Builders For Hire ended up failing and die. Other than BFH, Paranormal Scorpio was a high ranking soldier, along with a friend named Vito Fang in a small army call Death Mercanaries which was also founded by a friend Blade Helfer. The small army was not very successful but was able to stay active and alive. Soon, Blade Helfer told Paranormal Socrpio and Vito Fang that he would soon turn 18 and get transfered to Main Grid and that he will be choosing a new leader soon. After about a week and a half Blade Helfer was transfered and Vito was set as leader of Death Mercanaries and soon Vito made Paranormal an owner also. But soon after Blade leaving to Main Grid DM nearly died three times due to low members, Vito being offline alot, and no official anything. Paranormal then was able to get enough Linden Dollers or $L to create a group and hence The Armegeddon Army was created. Some may think this was not very important to AA's history but if you read on you'll learn that this is probably the near most important thing that happened before The Armegeddon Army. Tech Level 0; The Beginning As most armies know, the main things an army needs are: 1) Land 2)Members 3)Equipment and 4)Linden Dollers. When Paranormal created the AA, he lacked all these main things needed. Grayson then donated the last two parcels of land from BFH and so AA then had land. With few members including Ashton Ashdene, Ma Naxos, Grayson Chayoo and a few others in it, Armegeddon was small and had basically no tech, equipment or Linden Dollers. But the fact that AA had land helped the fact that another army was started. Tech Level 1 Everything was pretty simple and newbish during this period. The parcel in Rainier became the headquarters of the Armegeddon Army but at 512 square meters and 117prim total, became a large tower with a spinning "claw" with AA's "sundial" logo in it. This building became the tallest building in Rainier and the even in the region next to it, Shasta. The parcel in Nailsworth, also 512 square meter and 117prims became an underground bunker type building which was not all inppresive. AA still lacked all the other main things of an army including training programs and members. The only armor that AA had and used officially was a custom copy and scripted Master Chief Armor and a few extra things. Tech Level 2 This period was a small step up from AA having no equipment. Paranormal created 5 working vehicles: AA Main Battle Tank, AA Monster Tank, AA Wraith(a tri-winged plane), AA Hawk, and the AA Dropship. AA gained allies also during this period which included The Sith Empire and Death Mercanaries. Armegeddon Army helped defend one of Sith Empire's bases along with another army against an army named NSO, or the New Sith Order. This was AA's first official defending battle for an ally and by using the large AA' Dropship to help block against the front door AA, Sith Empire and the other army were able to defend the parcel untill the other army turned on us that battle. And the defence lost.Also the bunker in nailsworth became a cheap looking power plant and the Rainier HQ was forgotten and left alone during Tech Level 2 and 3 Tech Level 3 A period of quiet and stillness that lasted approximately two to three weeks, maybe more. During this period AA was pretty inactive except to help an ally every now and then. AA was low on members except those who helped AA defend and those who were loyal in helping when needed. Some people would think that The Armegeddon Army was dead due to low members or large inactivity but Paranormal then started getting organized. Tech Level 4 This period is also known as the redesigning period.With in the next two weeks Paranormal created the new armor for Armegeddon Army which even currently has no official name other than AA Armor and the new AA symbol was created and uploaded along with the other new textures that AA currently use. The armor looked heavier, off balanced, and more futuristic like than most armor and had a unique look to it that was not often seen. During this period, Paranormal also created a new tank for Armegeddon which has a unique look compared to any tank in Teen grid and is often called the AA CRAB Tank, even though the main battle tank and monster tanks are still in use. Also during this time, the power plant in nailsworth became a detailed plasma plant(which is part of AA's theme) and the HQ tower design was rebuilt but it stayed a tower but with the addition of a single plasma plant in the structure. Tech Level 5 This is the current period of The Armegeddon Army. It is a very large jump from Tech Level 3 but still corresponds with Tech Level 4 designs. A new personal vehicle currently called the AA Personal Vehicle(not very original, i agree) has a most unique design for any car in Teen Grid and Paranormal has been bugged to give it to people who are not in AA, which he won't, that way it's AA only. A HUD for AA's armor was made along with a mobile base but the HUD and base are still being perfected and will only be given out to high ranks as a prototype. The Armegeddon Army started recruiting and grew quickly to approximately 30 to 60 members, and due to the high spike in memebers a training group was created to train them. Paranormal created a new logo for AA recently which is already being used for AA's bases and vehicles. Paranormal is also working on some large projects, which can not and will not be told here untill necessary. Current Enemy(s) None ATM Current Allies GDI: lead by Kiernan Leader(s) OverLord: Paranormal Scorpio High_Elites: JAK Coleslaw, Niko Bernitz, Kick Avon Elites: Sherrod Alex IM Paranormal Scorpio if you wish to join The Armegeddon Army and to join the future history. Category:Military Category:Military Groups